


L'Inscription

by Ambrena



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Arthurian, Gen, Holy Grail, les vieux c'est mystérieux
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>« Et vous savez qu’il y a une inscription au fond du Graal »</i>, déclare Arthur à Perceval au livre V. Voilà la première fois où ils en ont parlé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'Inscription

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marry Black (Ri_chan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/gifts), [chonaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonaku/gifts), [liloublack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liloublack/gifts).



> Cette version de la légende arthurienne appartient à Alexandre Astier.

Assis autour d’un bon repas, le roi Arthur et son chevalier favori prenaient ensemble leur déjeuner. 

« Le vieux m’a dit : le Graal, c’est un plat à poissons avec une inscription au fond, relata Perceval en décortiquant son aile de poulet.  
-Mais… mais pourquoi vous en avez pas parlé à la réunion de la Table Ronde, abruti ?!, s’énerva le roi qui posa d’un coup ses couverts.  
-Ben, j’avais peur d’encore passer pour un con, avoua le chevalier en penchant la tête. Et puis je sais même pas ce que ça veut dire, ‘inscription’.  
-Passer pour un con à cause de _quoi_ , exactement ?, s’agaça son interlocuteur.  
-Cette histoire de poissons ! Les autres auraient cru que j’ai tout inventé.   
-Oui, surtout que ça vous arrive un peu trop souvent, je trouve…, acquiesça-t-il en se tenant le menton.  
-Voilà. C’est comme si je revenais en disant que le Graal, c’est un bocal à anchois.  
-Non mais en soi, vous savez, c’est pas si débile, réfléchit Arthur à voix haute. Le mot ‘graal’, au départ, c’est effectivement un nom commun pour désigner un type de plats…  
-Alors il avait raison, le vieux ? fit Perceval avec espoir.  
-Pour le coup des poissons, je ne serais pas aussi catégorique, nuança le souverain. Cela dit, c’est surtout cette histoire d’inscription qui me semble exacte.  
-Mais c’est quoi, une inscription ? Moi je croyais que s’inscrire, ça voulait dire ‘s’enregistrer’. Là du coup je pige plus rien.  
-Oui mais là, dans ce contexte, ça désigne quelque chose d’écrit, expliqua le roi avec patience. Une formule, ou une devise… Enfin, une phrase gravée, quoi.  
-Un truc écrit ? s’étonna le chevalier. C’est dommage, moi je sais pas lire… Il faudra que je vous l’amène et vous me lirez ce qui est marqué au fond du Graal. »

Arthur sourit à l’idée, yeux mi-clos, et continua son assiette.

**Author's Note:**

> Chrétien de Troyes considère effectivement que le Graal serait un plat à poisson, ainsi que le rappelle le documentaire _Aux Sources de Kaamelott : les Chevaliers de la Table Ronde_.


End file.
